1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photolithography capacity planning system and non-transitory computer readable media thereof, especially relates to a photolithography capacity planning system and non-transitory computer readable media thereof providing a cost information by a cost calculation module, a capacity information by a capacity calculation module, an unfulfilled demand information by a demand calculation module, and a planning result to a user by a data processing module.
2. Description of Related Art
Photolithography manufacturing process is extremely costly among many semiconductor manufacturing processes. During the new tape out period, manufacturers usually produce one mask which is to be used in the production line, and only when the production capacity can not meet the demand will manufacturers produce more masks. However, producing more masks takes time. The time gap when the newly added masks are not ready to be used in the production line also results in the unfulfilled demand cost for manufactures. Besides, high end equipments can be used to support low end production line when the low end equipments can not meet the demand. However, using high end equipments to support low end production line requires equipment adjustment and verification time. The time gap when the high end equipments can not be used to support low end production line also decreases the revenues received by corporations.